The Spada brothers and Vincent battle one another
by dragon sparks
Summary: Dante was wandering when something interesting will happen. Little does he know that his silent wish is about to be granted.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue 1 part 1**

Who will win this battle if Dante vs. Vincent. They both will use there main weapons. They will use their most powerful forms. Who will win if two devils vs. chaos face off? Two sons of spade and Vincent valentine it's going to be a heck of a battle and or party.

Dante was in his shop, the devil may cry, eating his favorite pizza.

I wander if today will bring anything interesting. It's always the same thing its just getting to boring now. i want a challenge an interesting one at that.

Out of the blue he gets a phone call. Dante kicked his desk as hard as he could to make the phone jump out of its base and into his hand. The phone jumped up and Dante caught it. While thinking who the hell could that be.

Man right when I'm eating. Shish cut me some slack will yea.

Yea what is it. Sounding annoyed.

Hello son of sparda. This is our first chat in a real long time. Iv got a little something for yea.

Yea what and how do you know I'm a son of sparda, and second who the hell are you?

You all ready know who I am. The thing I have for ya is a mission. The mission will take place on top of the tower,Temen-ni-gru. There you will see a man in black and red. He carries a gun with him. He will be there at noon today.

Hmm is this going to be interesting? If it's not ill be pissed off.

You will see when he will get here.

Fine so that's how it's going to be. Dante said pissed off.

Dante hangs the phone up with a slam. He finishes his pizza and he heads out to kill a few demons to pass the time.

Vergil sent Akham to the world of ff-vii to retrieve the man in black and red any way possible alive that is.

Arkham I have a job for you to do.

Hmm what is it Vergil?

I want you to retrieve someone by the name of Vincent. He is a cold hearted man that wares red and black but his heart isn't cold its just that he seems that he doesn't care about what happens but he does care. He just doesn't show any emotion. Basically he keeps to him self.

So you want me to find a man that wares red and black that keeps to him self?

Yes precisely what I meant by cold hearted.

Very well how do I get to that other world then?

Simple really you use a warp spell. You basically say what the world is and where do you want to be in that world and poof your there almost instantly. it takes a few seconds to get there that is why it doesn't happen right away for the _poof_part.

You say it like this in sentence form:

warp gate key take me to this world at this location.

I see and this world name is?

The name of the world is this ff-vii. Just don't say water or sky since you don't know where it will take you and two you might fall from high up and hit something and get unconscious.

I will keep that in mind when I say the words.

Here you're going to need this orb its part of the warp spell.

Virgil hands him the warp gate key.

Now you can say the words after I am out of the room. If I'm in the room it will warp us both and I need to stay here and hunt for more power. Good luck Arkharm.

Vergil then leaves and heads out to find what ever he is looking for and to keep an eye on Dante.

First I will spy on my brother Dante to see what he is doing to pass the time.

He goes to the center of town and to sees that Dante was there fighting a gang of demons.

So this is what he is doing to pass the time. He always hunts demons to kill time but this fight is brutal. There must be a swarm of demons down there. Good luck brother. I'll wait and see if this fight gets to much for him.

Vergil sits on a roof top to watch his brother. he watches and waits to see what his brother would do.

Come on try and knock me out, you lowlife demons. I'll tell you what I'll do. I'm going to send you all back to where you came from.

One comes up from behind him another comes from his side and another approaches him face to face.

Dante jumps in the air and pulls out his guns. He shoots them in all directions hitting them with a rain storm of bullets.

Come on give me your best shot!

One appears right in front of his face. It slashes at his face.

Blood drips down his face.

Dante rubs his face reviling on his hand that there was blood there.

Son of bitch you totally ruined my looks. Now how am I supposed to get a girl when I have a long scratch on my face? How dare you ruin my good looks! You'll pay for that!

Now Dante is pissed off big time.

He swings his sword at the demon with lightning speed decapitating its head with one swing.

There now you're dead. Who else wants a peace of me? Still sounding pissed

The demons circle around him cutting Dante off from escape.

Hmm what is this? The demons are gaining up on him. Let us wait and see if he needs my assistance.

They all attack him at once. Dante jumps in the air sword swinging. He kills all the demons that decide to jump with him that try to cut him off from attacking. Then he puts his sword back on his back and pulled out his guns and attacked them by using a rain storm and they all parish one after the other.

That was a mistake jumping with me. You are really dumb now to. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha this is too funny. You're really dumb now. You're a mindless group aren't you? He continues laughing aloud.

Impressive Dante I would think you would be at least slowed down a bit by that wound on your face since they got a corner of both of your eyes while slashing at your face but you still are thriving along.

I guess I'll be going now to look for more power.

Virgil headed back to the tower to look for any information onto how to retrieve more power. He went to the tower's library and discovered something.

What's this? Vergil said as he picked up a book titled the lost legacies and there keepers.

This book is about legends and who owned them. How interesting. I wander if my father the legendary Sparda is in it.

He skimmed through the pages to discover that his father was not in it but something else was.

Strange the man I sent Arkham to retrieve is a devil as well.

It says in the book that He has unknown powers to humans that are interesting. He can turn into varying beasts. One that is an entity called chaos. Chaos is Omega's esquire to the lofty heavens. Omega will take the planet's life stream and embark on an unknown path through space to find a new planet and then life on that planet will begin a new life.

How strange this fight is going to be interesting after all. I wander if he can beat us. After all we are the sons of Sparda. I bet Dante will get a kick out of this fight. I bet he will even love this fight he is going to have.

He continues skimming the pages until he found something on how to make your own gate key stone.

**Abilities you must have for controlling the warp gate key stone:**

1 You must have the ability of an inhuman. Meaning you have unnatural abilities.

2 Must be able to with stand great amounts of pain or your body heal rather quickly.

3 You must have fast reflexes and speed.

4 You have great amounts of strength and endurance.

5 If you have all these you can control the warp gate key.

Well, well I have all of these qualities. I am able to control it at least. Now then let us read on about how to create one of these.

**The ingredients you need to make a gate key stone:**

1. You have a pot of boiling hot water.

2. You have a stone from a volcano.

3. You have rain in a bottle.

4. You have a phoenix's feather.

5. You have a devil's blood.

6. You have a tea drop.

7. You have fire and ice.

Hmm these are some strange ingredients. I can get rain in a bottle, a pot of boiling water, a devil's blood but where am I to get fire and ice, a phoenix's feather and a stone from a volcano.

Then a shadow appears out of the blue.

What is this? Now a shadow is haunting me? Ha, ha, ha?

I am no ordinary shadow. I can get you the things you need but I all ready know so I'll be going to get them now.

Within a blink of an eye the shadow disappears with a pop.

Well that was strange and odd. How lucky am I now? Soon I'll be more powerful than before. Virgil said with a tone of evil and accomplishment.

The shadow returns in a couple of minutes with the items he needed.

Now I can also help you create this stone for you. all you need to do is shed blood and one tea drop. basically for the recipe i know when to cool it and when to heat it up.

As a matter of fact I do need your help since the book doesn't really explain on how to make the stone.

The shadow appeared and it helped Vergil with the creating the stone part.

They first warm up the pot of boiling water. Then they put the stone in the how steaming pot. They poured in the rain into the pot. Then they cooled the pot. Then they dropped in the phoenix's feather into the pot. Then they warmed the pot up.

Now give me your arm.

Virgil moved his right arm to the shadow and held it out.

The shadow scratched it.

Virgil didn't even flinch in pain.

Virgil then turned his arm to face the pot. He moved the bloody side of his arm to turn upside down and letting the blood drip into the pot.

Now we need you to shed a tear drop.

I know how to make my self shed a tear drop.

He brought out his keep shake sword, Katana, still in the sheath and hit him shelf between the legs.

Ouch that's got to smart Virgil Said the shadow.

It does in fact. Ouch that does smart really good. some how i think it will still hurt still when i appear in the fight that Dante will have later.

He did in fact shed a tear. The tear landed in the pot.

With a flash and some smoke with some sparks the stone had magically formed into a warp key stone.

There you are now you have created a warp key stone.

Thank you for the help.

It was nothing to it. I had a hunch someone would eventually find that book. All to do with some one that is looking for more power.

Then with a pop the shadow disappeared.

Virgil then warped to where Dante is by using the warp gate key stone.

Warp gate key take me to where Dante is at the center of town in this world.

The stone glowed a fiery red. It burns in his hand almost to where a normal person can not stand. He didn't let go of the stone though. The stone screamed something into his mind but he could not understand it since the stone is yelling so loud you need super hearing to be able to hear it and to be able to with stand the pain. The stone now is draining his devil trigger.

So this is why you need super human abilities. ugh this is draining my life it feels like. Virgil said in pain almost whipped out.

Virgil kneels on one knee to keep himself from collapsing but it didn't work. He fell onto one side and laid there motionless, lifeless as a corpse. Virgil is now paralyzed unable to move his body. All he can do now is wish that the stone would just hurry up and warp him.

He heard a pop and the stone had whisked him to the center of town. Dante didn't even notice since he was to busy fighting the group of demons.

He pops up off the ground he falls to it and lands square on his feet. Virgil now almost out of breath collapses due to the stone draining him. He sits down for a moment. His body did heal rather quickly.

Still fighting I see. How nice you killed a little more than half of the band of demons. You don't need my help after all. Good my body is repairing it self. thats a good sign. Virgil said almost out of breath.

Dante was still not slowing down. You can see that the wound had healed but Dante didn't have the time to notice that the wound had healed it self right up.

He is fighting aggressively with guns a blazing and fast sword swinging. He uses his Beowolf gauntlets to fight faster after he uses his keep shake sword, Rebellion, to decapitate some demons. He shoots with charged shots to kill 4 demons at once.

Dante fights like this until there are a smaller number of demons around him.

Now for the last move then they will be no more demons for me to kill.

Dante jumps into the air and shoots in every direction imaginable killing the last set of demons. He yells RAINSTORM as the bullets rained down onto the demons.

Must be close to noon by now as he looked up into the sun lit skies of over head I'll guess I'll head up to the Temen-ni-gru now. I hope this is going to be a hell of a party.

Vergil warped into to the tower's library to wait until he hears Dante and Vincent face off.

Now I have to wait until my brother and Vincent face off so i can give my body time to heal it self.

Arkham was in the other world looking for Vincent. In this other world, the time there is different it's not even noon there yet must be at midnight or earlier.

**Authors Note: Thank you for reading the first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think and you can tell me if i need to fix anything. See you until next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologue 1 part 2: Arkhams mission**

Warp gate key take me to the world of ff-vii at a forest near a city that has a military.

Poof Arkam vanishes. He is sliding to the right at a fast speed in the space time continuum.

Pop he appears to the city known as Midgar.

So this is the world that Vincent lives in. the world is strange and almost similar to the world I just left. I wander where I can find information on where Vincent is.

Arkam walks to the city. No one noticed him being different not from this world. He sees a bar called the 7th heaven. He goes in to the bar and walks to the barstool and sits down.

Hello what do you want to drink?

I'm not hear for a drink thank you. I want some information instead.

Oh what is that then? Said the nice lady behind the bar counter

Do you know of a man named Vincent?

Yes in fact I do.

Does he perhaps where red and black?

Yes he does where red and black. Why do you ask?

I'm looking for him do you know where he is at.

Sorry I don't know where he is at. He keeps to himself a lot. Always alone it seems like unless we have a crisis then he shows him self.

What do you mean by crisis?

A planetary life threatening event that would some how would maybe wipe off all the life on this planet or the planet feels a threat.

What do you mean by planet threat?

If the planet feels a threat it could mean that someone is trying to wake up omega early or something is going to attack the planet.

You mean like a meteor or a space cannon.

Yea something like that.

Thank you for the information I'll be seeing you.

He then headed to the door but was stopped.

Wait.

Arkham turned around to see a young girl around the age of ten.

I might be able to track him down.

How can you help me then?

I can do an SND to track some memories down that I currently have from his beloved.

An SND what is that?

It stands for Synaptic Network Dive. I can connect my self to what is known as the "World Network". From there I can easily track him down.

Very well then go on ahead and use this "SND" you speak of.

Okay but you have to come with me. I can't do the SND from here. I need a highly advanced computer to get into the network.

Then where do we need to go.

The Shinar building is located on the top plate in Midgar. We will be going to go into its "basement" far beneath the building that is.

You mean underground then.

Yes where going to go to what is called Deep Ground?

Then they both turned and leave.

The girl summoned a flying monster, Named phoenix.

What did you do to summon that creature.

I used this materia to summon the creature. With it we can fly there on its back. It will make things go a lot quicker.

They climbed onto its back and the creature took to the skies. Full speed ahead to Shinar.

The creature took off and flew to Shinar. They arrived in a matter a minutes.

It landed right in front of the building.

I dismiss you my friend.

The creature vanished in a Smokey cloud.

This way I'll lead us there.

Something strange had happen. First they notice it was a ghost town since it was destroyed from meteor 3 years ago. And now it came to life. People were inside and the town had people I the sectors as well. They were people every where.

What's going on?

You must not be around here or are you.

I think I'm in the wrong time era.

Hmm what's this Zack?

Hu or I was talking to umm.

My name is Shelk.

And your buddy there.

The name is Arkham.

You are?

I'm Zack and this is Cloud. Nice to meet you both.

Nice to meet you both.

We're looking for someone by the name of Vincent.

Never heard of him but he might be in the data base maybe.

You can't access the database Zack.

I know but Lazard can.

Are you sure he will access the database?

He might I don't know but we have to at least ask him if he will be willing to.

Okay so have you seen him today cloud.

I haven't I bet he's at his computer looking over something.

They walked to his office.

They knocked on the door. Bang, bang

They waited.

I'm busy what is it.

Can you access the data base?

Yes but why do you want me to?

Where looking for someone and I hadn't heard of his name before and I figured he might be in the data base.

Well what's his name then?

His name is Vincent.

He looked up his name and he found that he was a Turk at one point and mysteriously disappeared.

Then that strange "thing" happened they went back to there normal time.

The room now was disserted it was ghostly even. The room had been hit by a tornado even. Papers were on the floor and everything else was just wrecked big time.

They both blinked and looked at one another.

What the… what just happened.

It seems to me that we just exited a "rift".

You mean we somehow went back in time.

Yes that what rifts do.

They left the building and went to W.R.O headquarters.

Hey Reeve have you seen Vince anywhere.

No I haven't but Cloud might know.

Speaking of Cloud he just came in.

Hey Cloud have you seen Vince anywhere.

No I haven't seen him in a while now. I bet he's at the ancient city.

I can take you there if you like.

You can take us there thanks.

They flew the ancient air ship that Cid found.

They arrived in a matter of minutes.

Here we are I can lead you to him.

They went through the maze to get to ancient city capital. Just like Cloud said Vince was there sitting near the waters edge.

Vincent there you are.

Hu or it's you two. Who's that next to you Shelk?

This is Arkham he was looking for you.

Really why were you looking for me?

I need you to come with me.

What if I refuge?

Then I will knock you out and leave you to a dream.

Then fight me I want to see if you can.

Arkham summoned one his demons to distract him.

It worked. While Vincent was to busy shooting at the monster Arkham sneaked up behind him and stabbed him in the back. Then he beat him sincly in the back and in the head. Finally he hit him as hard as he could and Vincent fell.

Hows that for ya.

Why did you just do that to him?

He said I want to see you try. So I let him see that I could do what I said.

Well now you are going to pay for what you just did.

Ha, ha, ha I hardly doubt that you can. Arkham continues laughing.

We wont fight here though. We well fight in the wilderness.

They left him there.

I'm sorry Vincent.

They returned to the bird with out him.

Well did you find him?

No we didn't.

Where to next?

To the wilderness that's our next destination.

They headed to the wilderness.

They both left the bird.

Now where were we?

Now I remember.

Take this. He lunged at her with incredible speed. He hit her in every spot. She goes down unable to move since the pain was too great for her.

I win fair and square.

Yes you did. Good thing I had this potion with me so I can heal myself after the fight was done.

They went back to the bar now.

Well did you find him?

We didn't find him.

I best be going now back to my work.

Okay Akham it was nice meeting you. You put up a good fight.

He left to the abandon city of Midgar. He waited there for a short while.

He warped back to the ancient citty to secretly watch over vincent.

Yuffi walked in just after Arkham had warped there.

Yuffie saw vincent there just lying there lifeless as a doll.

Vincent what in the world?

She rushed to his side and picked him up into her arms.

Vincent wake up. Come on wake up. We got work to do.

Vincent opens his crimson eyes to see that it was yuffie who was trying desperately trying to wake him up.

What is it yuffie?

Its reeve he has found something near northern cave. He said that it looks like Shinar is back or worse wise is back and is trying to wake omega up again. What do you think it is?

I think wise is trying to wake up omega again.

Reeve is already there. Reeve found out really early in the morning. He told me to wake you up or carry you to the airship.

I first tried to wake you up but you wouldn't stir. Boy you're a heavy sleeper. Then after I tried to wake you I decided to carry you to the airship. Man your heavy but I managed to carry you here.

Reeve is waiting for us. Come on.

Yuffie then lead the way to where Reeve is at.

There you to are. Its good to see your awake. What kept ya? Let me guess you couldn't wake him.

That's right, I tryied and tried but hes a heavy sleeper you know.

Well that dosnt matter now…

Arkham saw that vincent had waken uped so he summond a monster to take him back with force.

The ground starts to shake. Its an earthquake. The ground starts to shake vilently untill a monster appears.

What in the world? They all say.

Wha….

Look out its goin to attack!

Right then vincent tries and aims at the monster. He shoots but missied.

This ant be I never miss. This monster isnt like they otheres we faced befor.

The monster throws a punch at Vincent. Vincent dosed the monster's punch but got hit with the second punce. The monster now has him in its evil clutches.

The monster laughs and then throwsvincent into the ocean to drown.

Splash he sinks but tries to swim for the surface but the monster cuts him off. The monster attacks him over and over again untill he is knocked out. The monster impales him in every direection to make sure that he will be wounded for the upcoming fight.

Arkham waps to where the monster is. The monster is on the shore line waiting for Arkham to appear.

Good boy you did well. Now make sure the others don't follow us.

The monster waps to them and knocked them out with sleeping gass so they don't rember what has happened.

Now for you vincent to meet your fate.

Arkham wapped to him and stabs him in the heart.

Now return to where you came from.

Arkham then warps back to Virgil.

It is done virgil.

Good so I asume he is the life current now.

Yes indeed he is.

Good now I can warp him here.

Vincent returns to the life stream. Somehow his spirt crossed the line into a new world. He wakes up shortly after he enters this new world.

Now the fight is getting close im bigging to feel it pump my reains. This is going to be a good fight. Virgil said while pacing the room to calm him down.

**Authors Note: Thank you for reading the second chapter. Please review and tell me what you think and you can tell me if i need to fix anything. See you until next chapter.**


End file.
